Another Wicked Lovely Ending
by LifeLessWords
Summary: What if Aislinn didn't love Seth, but instead fell in love with Keenan. Would the story still end the same? Read inside to find out! Keenan&Aislinn and Seth&Donia pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers. I have finally chalked up enough courage to finish this story. However, before I add new chapters the old ones need to be updated so that they will fit into my new story plan. This chapter follows closer to the book than it did before. The story won't follow the book forever though, just for the first few chapters more than likely. I made this chapter extra long as an apology for leaving you all hanging for such a lengthy amount of time. **

_Italics_ are inner thoughts.

**The story begins around the time Aislinn heads to Comix and meets Keenan for the first time.**

* * *

Aislinn picked up her pace. Her worn out sneakers made squeak noises in protest as if to tell her how ridiculous she was being.

_If I'm not careful I'll break grams' rule. _Aislinn grimaced.

The number one rule was to never under any circumstance attract their attention. Aislinn's strange behavior, running away from things she couldn't see, would be a red beacon to the faeries. Breaking even one rule could mean the difference between life and death. Grams had warned her how cruel faeries could be. She had _seen _their cruel behavior. The sickening yet beautiful bodies committed many ghastly crimes that would forever go unpunished. They thrived by causing havoc-groping, pinching, tripping. These were among the minor discrepancies the fey would partake in. Her heartbeat had picked up the same pace as her feet and she feared the ones following her would be able to hear its irregular pattern.

Finally, she reached Comix and with shaking hands pulled the door open and quickly ducked inside. Comix was the same as always. Eddy flipped unceremoniously through the newest addition of his favorite car magazine. Every now and then he'd swivel in his chair and take note of the happenings in the store. Aislinn took a deep breath of the familiar air and worked on calming herself, letting the scent sink deep into her. The place always had a lingering smell of stale bubblegum mixed with book pages. She carefully roamed the metal shelves looking for something to keep her grounded in the human world for at least a little while until she could get a grip on herself. The door rattled as someone entered. Aislinn glanced up from the bookshelf and stifled a gasp. The unnervingy beautiful faerie had donned a human illusion, dulling his shimmering, coppery hair into a sandy blonde and cloaking the alluring appeal of everything summer had to offer to avoid any gawking glances. Aislinn watched as he approached Eddy, leaning slightly over the counter to ensure his words were heard. From this distance Aslinn couldn't make out the exchange, but easily recognized the formation of her name slip from Eddy's lips. She quickly ducked behind the worn shelf and tried to quietly escape across the frayed, grey carpet.

"Aislinn?" a smooth voice called out behind her. Even with his strange aurora doused, she recognized who it was immediately. Grabbing the first book her hand made contact with on the bottom shelf, she hastily stood hoping to play off the strange position he had discovered her in. "That's me," she answered nonchalantly, flipping though the book, City of Bones, as if it had been the one she was searching for. She immediately sympathized with the poor Clary girl. There situations were similar yet opposite. One being thrust into a world she never knew existed and the other trying to run from the world that had always haunted her. "Is that any good?" he gestured towards the book she was clutching. Despite his efforts to blend in, he had done a terrible job of becoming someone she would want to associate with. From the store-bought worn out jeans to his forest green over coat, he screamed rich and preppy. Not her type even if he had been human. Aislinn briskly stepped around him.

"Not interested," she tossed over her shoulder as she half stomped to the counter. He was in front of her in a moment, blocking her path.

"My name's Keenan. I was heading to get a coffee. Would you like to join me? It's my treat." Aislinn sighed.

_Remember what Grams told you. Play along and get away as quickly as you can._

"I'm busy."

"How about a rain check then?" he asked unperturbed by her lack of interest. His dazzling smile never faltered. In fact, Aislinn swore it gleamed brighter as if a small sun lay trapped beneath his pearly whites.

"I don't think so." Aislinn stepped around him again hoping he'd take a hint and leave her alone. This time his hand grabbed her jacket sleeve.

"Could we exchange contact information then, a phone number or email?" Aislinn tried not to panic. Even through her jacket she could feel the intense heat coming from the hand he had rested on her arm. It wasn't painful, but it sent a sensation through her core that she was never to feel towards a faery. She wanted him. Her inner conscience was at war with her heart. Her heart encouraged her to step closer to the mysterious faery that radiated summer. The other more reasonable voice reminded her just how dangerous it would be to stay near this boy. Aislinn flinched away from him before the feelings consumed her.

"I'd rather not," she managed, trying to keep her voice steady. Placing the book on the counter for Eddy to ring up, she fumbled through her pockets for some money praying she had remembered to stuff at least a few dollars into her coat. She jumped when a hand reached around her to place a few bills in front of her. Aislinn turned around fuming. Faery or no faery he had no right to do that. "Don't think you can just waltz up to me and pretend to be some chivalrous prince," she spat. "I refuse to be a damsel you can rescue." Aislinn had never spoken to anyone in that tone. Today was different though. She was scared and overwhelmed by the circumstance that had arisen. _A fey buying me things cannot be a good sign._ Keenan didn't look the least bit abashed. His posture still conveyed a 'sexy-and-I-know-it' attitude.

"Why are you so opposed to my company?" he asked dangling the plastic baggy containing the book in front her. She quickly grabbed it from his fingertips and fumbled for an explanation.

"My grandmother wouldn't like me hanging around you," she said finally settling on a half-true excuse. He followed in step behind her as she made her way to the door.

"That's too bad. I'd really like to get to know you better." He pulled out a crisp, white paper that was folded in half and handed it to her. "Take mine instead," he paused to open the door. "In case you change your mind.

"Thanks," she replied taking the paper and placing inside her front jean pocket. "But I won't changing my mind."

* * *

Keenan watched bemusedly as Aislinn fled the store. This girl was a puzzle to him. Any normal girl should have been begging him to take her home, dying for a chance at his affections. Yet this girl wanted nothing to do with him. She wasn't his usual type-someone feisty and hot tempered. Those were the qualities he expected his summer queen to have. Aislinn was just the opposite. She seemed timid and level-headed. Despite her desperate attempts to conceal it, Keenan had noticed her fear of him. She appeared ready to flee the store and disappear at any moment. Despite this girl's stark contrast to the females of his past, Aislinn reminded Keenan the most of summer. She was the calm, beautiful summer's day. The type of day that could turn blazing hot or terribly stormy in the blink of an eye if provoked. He decided in that moment that Aislinn would be his.

"She's my summer queen." In that instant, his whispered words sealed Aislinn's fate and her mortality began to slip away.

Donia, astride her large wolf, stopped next to him. "That girl doesn't seem to like you very much." She sneered. "She's smart," Donia's deathly pale skin reflected the sun like a mirror. At one time, her cold beauty had pained him, a reminder of what she wasn't and would never be. _This time I've found her. For better or worse, Aislinn's mine. _Keenan didn't bother acknowledging the girl he had once believed who'd be his summer queen_. _Keenan didn't have time to humor Donia. Instead, he motioned to two fey who were using a rusted lamppost as some sort of exotic dance partner.

"Follow the girl. Report back if anything happens." Keenan looked back to Donia just in time to see her slink down an alley way. He wasn't worried about where Donia went. Donia's job was to warn the girl, not to cause her any harm. With one last look in the direction Aislinn had gone, Keenan headed back to his home. There were several preparations he needed to make if he was to win over the heart of his soon-to-be summer queen.

* * *

As soon as Aislinn had rounded the corner of the street where she had parted ways with Keenan, she broke out into a sprint. Responding to faeries she wasn't supposed to see wasn't a smart idea, but her encounter with Keenan had already scared her in ways she didn't care to admit. A large wolf-like faery nipped at her heels and she picked up her pace, running faster than she ever thought she could. In order to keep her pace she focused on anything but the terror behind her, the sound of her sneakers on the pavement, the sickly birds cooing a top power lines, a homeless man rifling through a garbage can. Aislinn's speed didn't falter until she neared the neon sign for the Crow's Nest. She slowed slightly as she passed the place people she knew were likely to be. There was no need to alarm them, especially when there was nothing they could do to stop the unseen menace.

"Hey Aislinn!" Glenn called out, startling Aislinn. She stumbled to a halt just short of running into the man. She did her best to flash a smile.

"Oh, hey Glenn. I was just running," he looked at her at her seeming to ask if she really thought he believed that. "To keep warm. The adrenaline warms me up. Plus I thought I could use the exercise." Aislinn rambled on despite his unbelieving look.

"Right. Say, will you let Seth know his speakers are in?" She could tell the subject change was mostly for her benefit.

"Sure," she replied heading past him to the alley that served as a shortcut to Seth's place of residence.

"Seth wouldn't like it," he gestured towards the alley. "Going down dark alleys is just asking for trouble. He wouldn't like it if something happened to you." She nodded, glancing one more time into the darkness that would have allowed her to reach Seth's house much faster. _Life just wouldn't give me a break, would it?_ Aislinn turned away from the shortcut and picked up her earlier pace, taking the long way to the old train yard Seth called home.

As soon as she arrived at the train yard, Aislinn let out a sigh, relieved to finally have a moment to rest. In the small piece of barren and forgotten land, Aislinn had found a safe haven. The entire place could be considered a faery death trap. Faeries were 'alergic' to iron. Fortunately for Aislinn, iron was abundant in the train graveyard. Some of which could be found in the form of abstract sculptures Seth had formed in his spare time. It was that quirkiness, the strange artistic side of him, that made Aislinn love him. Seth opened the door before she could even knock.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," Seth smiled at her, making her terrible day slightly better.

"I didn't know you were expecting me," Aislinn replied, admiring the way Seth looked standing in the door way. His faded jeans hung low on his hips and his vintage t-shirt hugged all the right curves. Seth wasn't overly masculine, but his body had an alluring definition. On many an occasion, it had lead Aislinn to have some promiscuous thoughts involving the two. The idea of the two together had long since been scrapped by Aislinn. Seth was somewhat famous for his one night stands. Aislinn had quickly decided having him for a best friend was better than risking his company and the safety he provided.

"I'm always hoping to see you here. Are you going to stay outside or are you coming in?" Seth moved aside so she could step in. "There's food in the fridge if you're hungry or I can make you tea."

"Tea sounds wonderful," Aislinn replied, plopping into a chair next to Seth's snake, Boomer.

"I saw Glenn on my way here," Aislinn called into the kitchen as she stood to move Boomer to the couch. "He says your speakers are in." Seth soon came into the train car he used as a makeshift living room and sat a steaming cup in front of her.

"It's oolong, just got it today." He gestured towards her cup and Aislinn watched him as he picked up his own tea. "I'll stop by later to pick up the speakers. I'm glad you didn't go inside. They've had a problem with raids recently." Aislinn simply nodded, swishing the tea around in her cup before taking a sip.

"Are you okay?" She blushed a little realizing he'd noticed her staring at him.

"I'm fine," she murmured around her cup. "Just a little tired I guess." He stared at her, obviously not accepting her explanation. Suddenly he sat his cup down. The clang caused Aislinn to flinch involuntarily.

"Don't shut me out, Ash. I know you better than most. Something is bothering you." He waited for her to respond. When she didn't he stood up and scooped her out of her chair and into his embrace. "Let me help you, Ash. Please."

She had already broken a few other rules that day. What could one more hurt?

_I'll do it. It's finally time to tell him the truth. _She took a moment to muse over her decision. _It will be nice to finally have someone to confide in._

"There is something troubling me," she admitted. "But it's nothing you'll be able to help me with."

"I'll find away. There are people I know. One of them could surely take care of whatever you're dealing with."

"The reason you can't help me is because you can't see the problem." She took a deep breath, steeling herself for his reaction.

"Faeries. My problem is I can see faeries. And now I've attracted their attention."

* * *

**The next rewrite will hopefully be up in the next few days. I want to fix the current chapters before I upload new ones so that the story will flow better. Let me know what you think of the changes and about the chapter length. Is it too long or would you prefer most chapters be this length? You don't have to review of course, but if any of you have time and wouldn't mind terribly, it is truly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long. I was busy with stuff, so yea, but anyway. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Seth was staring at me expectantly as he waited for me to tell him what was wrong. Here it goes, all or nothing.

"Well you see…yea…well this is going to sound kind of funny and all, but it's completely true. I'll understand if you never want to see me again because you think I'm loony." I took a deep breath to calm down." You see I can

see faeries. Not the small ones with wings that you hear about in fairy tales, but faeries that are human sized. No one else except my grams ands I can see them unless their in a glamour." I braced myself for him to tell me to

get out of his house, but he didn't, so I carried on." And well also, lately these two faeries have been following me. The worst part is that I think that I like the guy, Keenan. The other one is this fey girl. She was like this

bone-girl. She had a wolf with her that looked very vicious, it was kind of scary. "Again Aislinn waited for Seth to say something to her, but he didn't. He only sat there staring her. " Well, I guess I'll leave." Aislinn got of the

couch and walked over to Seth's door. As she slowly turned the doorknob, Seth's hand stopped her. Aislinn looked back at him trying to figure out what he was going to do.

"Wait," Seth said, pulling her back to the couch." You don't have to go. I believe you." Aislinn stared at him in awe. He really believed her. "So, let me get this straight. Two fey or faeries are stalking you and you think that you

like one of them. The dude's name is Keenan, and the girl has a pet wolf. Is that all?" Aislinn was beyond words, so she just nodded her head. Seth sat her in his lap, and gave her a hug."Why didn't you tell me about all this

before?" He asked.

"Because grams said not to tell anyone and because I didn't want my best friend thinking I need to be put in the loony bin for seeing hallucinations."

"Aw Aislinn, you should have known better than to think that. I would never think that about you. And as for your grams, well I know you are supposed to obey her and all that junk, but seriously, I know you've broke some of

her other rules before. Why not this one?"

"I was just so afraid," Aislinn sobbed into his shoulder. Seth stroked her hair gently, waiting for her to calm down. "Let's just talk about something else for right now, kay? I really just can't handle it right now." Seth merely

nodded."What's happening with you lately?" Aislinn asked, desperate to get off of the other subject. Seth shrugged.

"Nothing really, but I did meet this amazing girl yesterday at Comix." If Aislinn would have heard this news a day previous, she would have been hurt, but not this time. She was in love with Keenan, and she and fallen

hard!"So tell me more about this Keenan faery dude you like."

"Well, he's really handsome, and when he touches me, it feels like I don't have any troubles. He smells like summer, and his smile is like sunshine on a cloudy day. When he's near me it feels like I just got a cool breeze on a

really hot summer's day. And…." Aislinn trailed off as she got lost in her own thoughts about Keenan, her Keenan, or soon to be at least. She'd find a way.

**Keenan POV**

Keenan followed Aislinn all the way to the train yard. If he was a normal faery he'd be doubling over in pain from all the metal. But he was no normal fey, he was the summer king. He didn't want to get too close to the place,

so glancing around he called to one of the faeries that were sitting nearest the window.

"I want you to watch the girl in there and tell me everything that happens. Got it?" The faery nodded and went back to sitting near the window. He felt Donia's cool presence long before she spoke. This was the presence he

used to always enjoy, but now the only one he wanted was Aislinn. He needed her like a flower needs water.

"I don't think that she likes you. Maybe you should just leave her alone," Donia suggested. Keenan shook his head, he would not give up. He had to have her, and whatever the summer king wants, he gets. The two of them

stood staring at the train for awhile before Donia walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, the door opened and out walked Aislinn and some boy. They walked off, and the faery he had sent to spy on them came

forwards.

"So, what happened?" Keenan was eager to know what his queen was up to.

"She sat in that human boy's lap, and they just talked, or at least that's what it looked like to me." If she liked this human boy there would be a problem. He'd have to find a way to separate the two of them if Aislinn was to

be his and his alone. Keenan dismissed the faery and walked off in the direction that the she and the human boy had gone.

**Donia POV**

Donia walked away from the house before the girl, Aislinn she believed was her name, could leave. She knew the house belonged to the cute human boy, Seth, whom she had met a few days prior. Donia had seen him

walking down the street, and as she looked upon his face, she felt a strange attraction to him. It was like she hadn't really lived until she saw him. That was when se had decided do put on a glamour. She introduced her self,

and they had talked for hours. Donia wanted him so bad that she would do anything to get him. Even if it meant that she would have to break her oath and help Keenan to get the girl to like him. Donia sighed and headed

back to her house with her wolf companion, Sasha. As she neared her house she could feel the cold frost that emanated from Beria's hash breath. _Great, she's here._ Donia thought as she opened the door to the small cottage

that she called home.

"So good of you to finally show up," Beria said tapping her fingers lightly over the table beside her chair." I have a job that I need you to do for me."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Hope everyone liked it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, and sorry it took so long!!!! Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Seth walked me home from my house. No matter how hard I tried to get him to meet my grandmother, he would refuse.

"If I don't meet your grandmother," he would begin. "Then she can't tell me not to see you because she doesn't like me." Aislinn would then argue back that she would, but he'd say that he'd rather not take the chance.

"Where have you been?" Grams asked from across the room.

"With Seth," Aislinn replied as she sat her bags on the kitchen table. Her Grams gave her a knowing look; she somehow always knew when Aislinn wasn't telling her everything. Aislinn walked into her small room and lay down on her bed. Posters of her favorite bands adorned the walls, pictures where everywhere on her desks, both dirty and clean clothes were strewn about the floor, and there were random papers and such scattered about the room. Seth's house and her room were the two closest things that she considered home. Aislinn pondered her thoughts concerning that day's events.

_What is wrong with me? Falling in love with a boy at first sight is not me. I didn't even know liked Seth for the longest time. So what happened this time? Gosh Aislinn get a hold of your emotions. Here you are falling for some guy you don't even know, and who might not even love you back._ Aislinn sighed and rolled onto her stomach. She was so exhausted that she was soon in a fitful sleep, dreaming of faeries and a prince named Keenan.

**Keenan's POV**

Keenan sat on a bench across the street from Aislinn's apartment. It was still early so he knew that Aislinn wouldn't be up until later. Today was the day that he decided to take the next step, transfer to her school. My 'uncles' had already filled out all the paper work, and had made up the story as to why I was transferring. It was only 5:00, so Keenan decided to pay Donia a visit in hopes that maybe this one time, she would want to help him. He really doubted it.

**Donia's POV**

Donia sat in one of her chairs and sighed. Beria had just left Donia's house and she was relieved to be rid of the witch. She was about to rest for awhile, when there was a knock on her door.

_Who could that be?_ Donia was afraid that Beria had come back to inflict more pain on her, but when she opened the door, the man she had once loved stood before her. Donia opened the further to allow Keenan to get inside. He sat in the chair across from the fire.

"We need to talk," he began.

"I know. I have to tell you something as well."

"I really need your help with Aislinn. Would you please just this once help me out? I need someone to occupy Seth so that she will stop liking him."

"I don't think you will have to worry about that," she said. Keenan gave her a questioning glance. She sighed. "I didn't want to tell you this but…Well actually I should start at the beginning. You see I was watching Aislinn and Seth walk home one day. He walked her to the apartment door, but he didn't go inside. The boy caught my eye; he made some fuzzy feeling go off in my stomach. Once he was alone, I put on a glamour. I introduced myself and as we began talking I liked him more and more. We continued talking, and after a few days he kissed me and told me he loved me. I came to the conclusion that I would help you, no matter what the cost. I want you to be with Aislinn, she is a nice girl. So you see you won't have to worry about Seth. Beria is the one that will cause you the trouble."

"Good to know. What's are plan?"

* * *

**I know that this is short and stinks, but I am having writers block and I have a lot of school work from my evil teachers. I will update as soon as possible. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. SORRY! AN

Hey guys! Wow I am SO sorry that it is taking me so long to update, but I was/still am having serious writer's block. That and my best friend Randi had my book for like ever and I like to have it for reference. Now that I have it back I will do my absolute best to update on or before next Wednesday. Before I do update though I'm going to go back and change the chapters some. The reason being that I went back to look at my reviews for the story to see where I stand as far as people liking it and noticed that a few people weren't happy with some things so I'm going to tweak them a bit. I know you can't please everybody, but I'm going to try to meet them in the middle.

This note will be deleted when the next chapter goes up.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay I know I said I would update a long time ago, but as you know, that didn't happen. I have had MAJOR writer's block with this story. This chapter is short and not very well written. I know I didn't change the other chapters like I said I would, but when I looked back on them I didn't see any way to change them that I would like. I know they are sorta out of character but I'm not Melissa Mar, nor have I ever claimed to be her. So I hope you like this chapter (even though it stinks) and continue reading. **_

**Aislinn POV**

"Did I ever tell you that unlike most of the world's population I actually like school?" Aislinn wondered. She glanced behind her to see if they werebeing followed.

"No you didn't. Mind if I ask why?" Seth asked. Aislinn may be his best friend, but in his opinion sometimes she could be a little crazy.

"Well, I mean I don't really like the school work and the teachers can be a drag sometimes, but for eight hours of the day I get to hang out with my friends in a," She leaned closer to him so she could whisper in his ear. "Faery free environment." While Seth still wasn't completely sure on the whole 'liking school' thing he did understand, or at least to the best of his abilities he did, seeing as he couldn't actually see the fay.

"I guess that's good since that's were your going now. But I can also see where that might be a bad thing." It was Aislinn's turn to be puzzled now.

"Why would it be a bad thing?"

"Because it means you won't be able to see that boy you have a crush on."

"Oh." Aislinn replied dejectedly while glancing behind her once more. "You never did finish telling me about that girl you met the other day." She needed a subject change fast before all of those thoughts that she pushed away just yesterday made their way back into her mind. Seth smiled one of those cheesy I'm Helplessly in Love smiles.

"Yeah I never did. You sure you want to hear?"

"Positive."

"Okay well sorry to disappoint, but there's not much to tell."_ Sadly_, he added in his head. "I only met her once and we didn't get to talk for long. The only things that I know for a fact are that she lives on the outskirts of the city, her name is Donia, She is really hot, and I really want to meet her again. I've looked for her everywhere and even asked around to see if anyone else had seen her, but it's like see never existed."

"Oh I'm sorry. That must really suck. I'm sure you'll see here again somewhere since she said she lives on the outskirts. She's bound to come back into town sometime right?" Aislinn tried in a desperate struggle to cheer her friend up.

"Yeah I'm sure you right," Seth mumbled. "She'll have to come to...town…again." Aislinn glanced worriedly at her friend and was surprised to see him staring at one of the faery that had been following her. Only the faery was in a glamour and there was no sign of her wolf companion anywhere.

"Is that the girl you've been talking about?" Aislinn asked. She glanced around a third time to see if there were more of them.

"Yeah that's her," Seth replied, already walking towards the faery.

"Seth you'd better be careful," Aislinn called after her friend. "She's not who you think she is."

* * *

Aislinn hurriedly grabbed her books from her locker trying not to be late for first period. She slid into her seat beside her best friend at school just as the bell rang and the teacher walked in. She was so caught up in day dreaming about the faery boy that she didn't realize the teacher was talking to her until her friend elbowed her. "Yes." Aislinn replied hoping that yes was the right answer to the question.

"Splendid! Well then Mr. Keenan I leave you in the capable hands of Ms. Aislinn. Please take your seat." Aislinn finally noticed that Keenan a.k.a Faery boy was walking towards her. _Oh shoot! What am I supposed to do now? _Aislinn started to panic.

"So I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together since your showing me around school," Keenan spoke making butterflies go off in Aislinn's stomach.

"Yeah I guess so."

**Seth POV**

Seth walked quickly across the street leaving Aislinn to walk herself to school. Aislinn was a tough girl and he knew she could handle herself so he wasn't worried. He wasn't sure what she meant about the whole 'she's not what she appears' thing but he would worry about that later. For now he was going to focus on the girl in front of him and finding out more about her.

"I haven't seen you in awhile," Seth said casually as he stood in front of Donia.

"Yeah sorry about that. I've been busy. You know how life is." Seth laughed. Yeah he did know a little thing or two about life. "Well I was just headed to the Library. Wanna come?" Donia offered.

"Sure."

"Good because I've got some things to tell you." Seth walked with Donia two blocks down Fifth Avenue to the library. Once inside Donia grabbed his hand and pulled them over to an empty section. "It might be best if you sit down." Seth was confused but sat down like she asked. "Your friend was right when she said I'm not what I appear. I don't know if she has told you about fay or not, but before we go any farther I think there is something you should know," Donia took a deep breath. "I'm a faery, too."

_**Like I said before, it's short, horribly written, and even more out of character than before. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I don't know when that will be. Unlike most of the stories I write, I don't know where I'm going with this or what will happen next, I just write/type whatever comes to me and right now not much is coming. Hope you all will forgive me. I'm going to do my best to update next week but no promises.**_


End file.
